Peckhum
Peckhum era un spaziale e il proprietario delle navi da carico Lightning Rod e Thunderbolt. Biografia Pilota di supporto e custode Peckhum sbarcava il lunario lavorando come custode per uno dei tanti satelliti di trasferimento dell'energia solare orbitale che orbitava attorno a Coruscant attraverso l'uso di un vecchio cargo, il Lightning Rod. Oltre ad essere un custode, Peckhum gestiva anche i rifornimenti per l'Accademia Jedi, essendo uno dei lavoratori più fidati di Luke Skywalker. Durante uno dei suoi rifornimenti, mentre era in viaggio per tornare a Coruscant, incontrò un bambino di nome Zekk e prese il giovane orfano sotto la sua ala. Divennero amici, condividendo tra loro ciò che erano in grado di guadagnare od ottenere. Durante l'assenza di Peckhum, Zekk lasciava spesso l'appartamento per esplorare l'Undercity di Coruscant, dove scoprì che aveva un certo talento nel trovare cose che avessero un certo valore. Tuttavia questo talento andava e veniva. In un'occasione Zekk scese per quarantadue piani di un pozzo del turboascensore abbandonato per scoprire che quello che sembrava essere un oggetto luccicante era in realtà un pezzo di involucro di alluminio appiccicato a un pò di fango. Zekk avrebbe dato i preziosi pezzi di metallo, bigiotteria e oggetti smarriti che aveva trovato a Peckhum, che sapeva come venderli e a chi venderli per portare il pane a casa. Tuttavia, le cose che Zekk ha trovato sono state raccolte più velocemente di quanto Peckhum potesse venderle e, di conseguenza, si sono accumulate all'interno del loro appartamento. Un giorno del 23 ABY Peckhum tornò a casa da un viaggio su una delle stazioni specchio per scoprire che Zekk era scomparso. Con l'aiuto di Jacen e Jaina Solo, scoprì che il suo amico l'aveva lasciato diventare un Jedi Oscuro presso l'Accademia Ombra, in quel momento orbitante Coruscant. Insieme a Jaina e Lowbacca, usò uno specchio solare per bruciare il dispositivo di occultamento dell'Accademia, esponendola alla flotta della Nuova Repubblica. Tuttavia, la stazione attivò la sua iperguida e fuggì nell'iperspazio prima che la flotta potesse infliggerle danni significativi. Anche se questo fatto lo fece disperare e lo allarmò, Peckhum si fidò del fatto che Zekk avesse sfidato i suoi nuovi insegnanti in modo da poter mantenere una promessa fatta a lui prima di entrare nell'Accademia Ombra. La Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong Dopo che l'Accademia Ombra venne distrutta e Zekk fu riscattato dal lato oscuro, Peckhum diede a Zekk il Lightning Rod come dono e divenne proprietario del Thunderbolt, un mercantile che la Nuova Repubblica aveva cercato di dagli per anni. Continuò a gestire il giro di rifornimenti per l'Accademia Jedi su base regolare. Fornì anche rifornimenti al pilota imperiale Qorl, rimasto confinato nella giungla. Le sue visite terminarono nel 24 ABY, quando l'ex pilota gli chiese di non tornare. Durante l'attacco degli Yuuzhan Vong a Yavin 4 nel 26 ABY, Peckhum e Streen stavano cercando di ottenere alcuni rifornimenti su Corellia, quindi non furono in grado di aiutare con l'evacuazione dei bambini Jedi. Comparse *"Rebel Jedi" su Wizards.com *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' Fonti *"The Deadly Dozen" - Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 8 *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Spaziali